Wie schreibt man Liebe?
by Magnolia84
Summary: Was wäre wenn die Folge „Der Mann aus der Zukunft“ nicht grade da geendet hätte wo Olga Frank küsst. Tja solche Folgen sind doch immer wieder perfekt für uns FanFiction Schreiber. Lest selbst.
1. Chapter 1

Was wäre wenn die Folge „Der Mann aus der Zukunft" nicht grade da geendet hätte wo sich Olga Frank küsst. Tja solche Folgen sind doch immer wieder perfekt für uns FanFiction Schreiber.

Vielen Dank an Sarah, möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch hinzufügen, die mich auf diese Idee mit ihrer Story „Things Change" gebracht hat.

Ich persönlich fand dieses „Spiel" zwischen Olga und Parker in der Serie immer sehr gut und hätte mir glaub ich nichts anderes gewünscht als wenn die beiden endlich zusammen kommen würden. Aber anderseits gibt's viel mehr Möglichkeiten für uns Shipper diese Beziehung nach unserer Fantasie zu gestalten.

**Wie schreibt man „Liebe"?**

„Wissen sie, ich habe viel von ihnen gelernt" sagte Olga und schaute Frank an wie sie ihn noch nie angesehen hatte.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, beugte sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen. Sie löste den Kuss und Frank schaute sie erstaunt an „Und ich möchte noch mehr lernen." Fügte sie hinzu, was Frank noch mehr zum staunen brachte.

„Na das will ich doch hoffen!" gab Frank zurück und hoffte diesmal nicht wieder alles ruiniert zu haben mit seinem losen Mundwerk.

Doch Olga lächelte nur und setzte gleich wieder zu einem nächsten Kuss an. Dieser wurde diesmal viel mutiger, leidenschaftlicher und länger. Frank war immer noch sehr baff über die Situation und wollte sich ja keinen Fehler erlauben, deswegen überließ er Olga den nächsten Schritt.

Etwas verwundert war sie schon darüber das Parker nicht die initiative ergriff, sie war aber nur überrascht.

Langsam zog sie ihn näher zu sich heran und fuhr mit ihren Fingern wild durch seine Haare. Das gefiel ihm sehr gut und er tat es ihr gleich.

Sie öffnete nun entschlossen ihren Mund und ließ Franks Zunge zärtlich um ihre kreisen. Beide genossen diesen Moment jetzt in vollen Zügen.

Immer noch im Kuss vertieft wanderten Olgas Hände zu Parkers Hose die sie ohne zu zögern öffnete. Frank bewegte sie dazu aufzustehen um mühelos weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatte. Seine Hose glitt langsam an ihm herunter und nun fuhr Parker mit seinen Händen vorsichtig unter Olgas Bluse, währenddessen zog er sie noch dichter an sich heran und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. Olga hatte ihre Hände ebenfalls schon unter Parkers Hemd und spürte seine harten Muskeln.

Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin, fühlte sich fast wie in Trance und leicht wie eine Feder.

Parker öffnete langsam Olgas Rock und streifte ihn ihr herunter während er mit seinen Küssen immer weiter nach unten wanderte.

Er glitt mit seinen Händen an Olgas Beinen wieder langsam nach oben, packte sie an ihrem Hintern und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem heftigen Kuss.

Auch Olga hatte ihre Hände mittlerweile an Parkers Hintern festgeklammert und genoss seine zärtlichen Küsse. Vorsichtig tastete sich Parker zu ihrem BH vor und war dabei ihn zu öffnen. Als Olga plötzlich etwas hartes an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte, öffnete sie erschrocken ihre Augen, wich von Parker zurück, wollte sich noch umdrehen, doch verlor wegen dem Rock um ihre Füße das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Boden.

Parker war zuerst etwas verwirrt, doch beugte er sich schnell nach unten um ihr auf zu helfen „Olga …"

Olga stützte sich auf ihre Hände und schrie Frank an „Nein!!!"

Und so stand sie schnellstens auf, zog sich den Rock hoch und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Parker schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher.

Olga rannte auf dem schnellsten Wege in ihr Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich an sie.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und sank auf den Boden.

Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht. rief sie sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, wobei ihr bittere Tränen das Gesicht runter liefen.

Was habe ich bloß getan? Was habe ich bloß getan? fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

Frank zog sich indessen seine Hose wieder hoch und folgte Olga. Auf dem Gang traf er auf Donovan „Hey Frank, grade erst aufgestanden?" wollte er wissen, doch Parker lief nur schnell an ihm vorbei. Normalerweise war das nicht Parkers Art seinen besten Freund einfach so zu überhören, doch er wollte wissen was mit Olga auf einmal los war.

„In 5 Minuten ist Einsatzbesprechung." Rief Donovan ihm nach und schaute Parker verwirrt hinterher.

Frank stand nun vor Olgas Tür und klopfte vorsichtig an „Olga, alles in Ordnung? Hören sie ich wollte das nicht, tut mir leid. Ich denke ich bin zu weit gegangen…" Parker merkte, dass die Tür geöffnet war, er hörte ein leises schluchzen und ging langsam hinein.

Olga saß neben der Tür immer noch auf dem Boden.

„Olga, es tut mir leid, ich bin ein Idiot, aber das denken sie vermutlich gerade auch…" während Parker versuchte sich zu entschuldigen hatte Olga nur einen Gedanken

Wann kommt er endlich zu mir und nimmt mich in den Arm?

Sie hörte nicht wirklich zu was Parker da alles erzählte und wollte dem endlich ein Ende machen.

„Frank…" rief sie ihm zu. Er schaute erschrocken in ihr verheultes Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld!!" und für einen Moment herrschte totale Stille.

Olga versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, während Frank sich neben sie auf den Boden setzte.

„Alles in Ordnung Olga?" versuchte er es erneut.

Sie schaute Frank in die Augen „Es war nicht deine Schuld Frank … es liegt an mir. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass ich das könnte, ich wollte es. Es tut mir leid Frank." Sie wendete ihren Blick von Frank.

Er nahm sich ein Taschentuch und tupfte damit vorsichtig an Olgas Unterlippe, sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Da ist etwas Blut, dass muss beim Sturz passiert sein."

Sie sah ihn liebevoll an und wieder lief ihr eine Träne übers Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen oder denken sollte.

„Du musst mir nichts beweisen, ich weiß dass du mich liebst."

Obwohl Olga im ersten Moment dachte das es wieder so ein typischer Satz von Parker war, wusste sie dass er Recht hatte.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Notiz vom Autor: Hier also nur das nächste Kapitel meiner, ja, so „spontanen" Story.

Ich weiß das ganze ist bestimmt ziemlich schnulzig für einige, aber ich hoffe diejenigen die an dieser Story interessiert sind geben mir ordentlich Reviews und somit Motivation. Wer Lust hat kann auch gern schreiben was er für Vermutungen hat, was den mit Olga los ist. Ich denke mit Eurer Hilfe kann diese „spontane" Story noch richtig gut werden.

**Chapter 2**

Parker ließ Olga ein Bad ein, er wusste das sie so am besten entspannen konnte bzw. sich beruhigen. Er verstand noch nicht so recht warum Olga auf einmal so aufgebracht darüber war das sie nicht konnte wie sie wollte. Vielleicht gab es da ja etwas wovon Frank noch nichts wusste?!

Olga stand in der Tür und schaute Frank zu wie er noch eine Kerze neben der Wanne anzündete. Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und lächelte ein wenig.

Als er fertig war ging Frank auf sie zu und war dabei da Bad zu verlassen.

„Ich dachte das würde dir eventuell gut tun." Sagte Frank und schaute direkt in ihre Augen, auf der Suche nach Antworten.

„Danke" sagte Olga flüchtig, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ließ sie dann an seinem Arm heruntergleiten.

Frank wendete den Blick von Olga und verließ das Bad.

Olga wusste wie viel Frank für sie empfand und war froh dass sie ihm endlich zeigen konnte dass es ihr genauso ging. Doch im Moment schämte sie sich sehr dafür dass sie ihn schon wieder zurückgewiesen hatte. Sie wollte das nicht und verstand sich selbst nicht recht. Liebte sie ihn nun wirklich oder war es nur eine tiefe Sympathie?

Olga machte die Tür hinter sich zu, zog sich aus und legte sich in die Wanne. Sie genoss die Wärme und fing an sich zu entspannen, doch irgendwas fehlte…

Frank dachte inzwischen noch mal darüber nach warum sie ihn so abgewiesen hatte obwohl er jetzt genau wusste was sie empfand. Vielleicht war ja doch mal was Schreckliches Vorgefallen, das sie sich nicht mehr traute einem Mann so nahe zu kommen.

„Frank" hörte er es auf einmal aus dem Bad rufen. Frank ging zur Tür und hielt schon den Griff in der Hand: „Olga, alles in Ordnung?"

Als nichts zurückkam öffnete er langsam die Tür und schaute vorsichtig hinein.

Olga blickte etwas schüchtern zu ihm auf.

„Hier ist noch etwas Platz… wenn du magst?"

Frank war sehr überrascht über Olgas Angebot.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er vorsichtig. Olga nickte und Frank war jetzt sprachlos.

„Na los, das Wasser wird sonst noch kalt." Sagte sie entschlossen und lächelte.

Er zog sich noch in der Tür stehend aus und ging auf die Wanne zu.

Olga rutschte etwas nach vorn so dass Frank sich hinter sie setzen konnte.

Sie lächelte über seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck, lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken langsam an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen.

Frank legte seine Arme um sie, genoss es sie so in seinen Armen zu halten.

An irgendetwas Schlimmes war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.


End file.
